Mike Chang
Mike Chang is a member of the Football Team and later joins Glee club. Despite being part of the jock-group, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. He is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. Biography Season One Nothing is really known about Mike Chang. Although he is a member of the school football team, Mike does not appear until Preggers, in which Kurt Hummel joins the football team. Kurt, who for years has been a target of bullying by the football team, shocks them when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)." Much to everyone's surprise, the dance training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school by performing the number on the field. After the football game, Mike finds that he enjoyed dancing and performing and he along with Puck Puckerman and Matt Rutherford decide to join the group, despite it being social suicide. It is later revealed in Vitamin D and Throwdown that Mike is a spectacular dancer in his own right, able to perform complicated lock-breakdown dance steps. However, Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by the Coach. Much to the Glee Group's surprise, Matt, Mike and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and forego their spots on the football team. Thankfully, the Coach reconsiders the separation, and allows the boys to return. In Ballad, Mike teams up with Tina Cohen-Chang, who using Sue Sylvester old nickname for him, calls him "Other Asian". Mike looks somewhat taken aback by the title. In Mattress, Mike performs a series of dance-like acrobatics on over-stuffed mattresses when the Club is hired to do a mattress commercial. The commercial however takes away the group's amateur standing, and requires Will to stand down as director in order to all them to compete in sectionals. When the group at last reaches Sectionals, they are horrified to realized that Sue has given the opposing schools their set-list. With Finn taking over command of the Glee Club in Will's absence, Finn has Mike, Brittany, Santana and Matt come up with an impromptu dance routine, as they are considered the four best dancers in the group. He performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". In "Hell-O", Mike is seen in several glee club rehearsals. He dances with Rachel in "Gives You Hell" and sings background vocals in "Hello Goodbye". In "The Power of Madonna", Mike watches "Express Yourself", sings in "What It Feels Like For a Girl" and "Like a Prayer". In "Home", Mike and the glee club go to a roller rink because the auditorium is unavailable. He joins Mercedes in singing "Beautiful", and sings background vocals in "Home". Personality and Skills Due to having little screen time, Mike's core personality is still more or less unknown. However, despite being a member of the football team, Mike appears to be much less cruel and aggressive than the rest of his teammates, having not shown to bully anyone on camera. After joining the Glee Club, Mike seems to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members, even those less popular than he is. He is shown to be good-natured, always smiling at rehearsals and visibly enjoying performances by other members. Mike also seems to favor Glee over Football, as when the coach orders the players to choose between them, he chooses Glee. Aside from being a somewhat talented football player, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. His skill is so good, he is asked to choreograph the final number in Sectionals along with Matt, Santana, and Brittany. It is revealed in Journey that prior to joining Glee, Mike never allowed himself to dance outside of his bedroom for fear of being made fun of. This can reveal that he just wanted to fit in. Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang It has been released that Tina and Artie will break up and Tina will fall for Mike in Season 2. Quotes Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Asian American Characters Category:Images of Mike Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:New Directions members Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:New Directions Category:Images of Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Main Characters